Facing the Enemy/Gallery
Gallery Images Splinter vs. Shredder.png|Splinter fighting Shredder Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9461.jpg|Simba fighting Scar king-kong-2005-kong-and-trex1.jpg|King Kong facing a ''Vastatosaurus rex''. Mata Nui vs. Tuma.png|Mata Nui fighting Tuma Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10134.jpg|Ralph facing Turbo Roger Rabbit facing the Toon Patrol and Judge Doom.png|Roger Rabbit facing the Toon Patrol and Judge Doom Jack facing Oogie Boogie.png|Jack Skellington standing up to Oogie Boogie Thoring facing Azog.png|Thorin Oakenshield facing Azog Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8969.jpg|Sulley facing Mr. Waternoose in the end. Shero and Tonguc fight Cizer.png|Shero and Tank fighting Cizer. Half-Tooth vs Smilodon brother.png|Half-Tooth fighting last of Smilodon Brothers for leadership or the pride. space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-7319.jpg|Michael Jordan facing Mr. Swackhammer. Spejson facing Cieślak.png|Spejson facing Cieślak Agent K and Agent J facing Edgar the Bug.png|Agent J and Agent K opening fire on Edgar the Bug. Archer facing Chip Hazard.png|Archer facing Major Chip Hazard. Spike fighting Scar Snout.png|Spike fighting Scar Snout. Windblade Slipstream Jetstorm Decepticon Island Part 2.jpg|Windblade, Slipstream, and Jetstorm facing Overload. TLKMegsAndHound.jpg|Hound (poorly) battling Megatron before Hot Rod immobilized the Decepticon leader with his time-stopping gun. Manny vs Captain Gutt.jpg|Manny battling Captain Gutt Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9593.jpg|Alex facing Chantel DuBois Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9294.jpg|Milo Thatch facing Commander Rourke. The Boys facing Saddam.png|The Boys, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Eric Cartman facing Saddam Hussein Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_-_Official_Trailer_2_-_00026.jpg|Godzilla facing King Ghidorah. The Simpsons Movie 262.JPG|Homer Simpson facing Russ Cargill Titans vs Slade.jpg|Teen titans facing Slade Shizuo facing Izaya.JPG|Shizuo Heiwajima facing Izaya Orihara AOE Prime speaks with Joyce.jpg|Optimus Prime confronting Joshua Joyce. Godzilla_facing_the_8-Legged_M.U.T.O..jpg|Godzilla facing the 8-Legged M.U.T.O. Grundelesque12.jpg|Kylie Griffin facing her childhood tormentor The Grundel. Boog's mighty grizzly roar.jpg|Boog roaring fiercely in Shaw's face for shooting Elliot. Flik standing up to Hopper.png|Flik standing up to Hopper. kogoroandmiivsmeden.png|Kogoro and Mii face off against Meden Traore. AcceptNoSubstitutes bumblebee vs stinger.jpg|Bumblebee facing his doppelganger Stinger, who had framed him of attacking a power plant. miguel_brave.png|Miguel Rivera standing up to Ernesto de la Cruz, exposing his horrible crimes to his audience at the same time to his murder of Héctor. Sgt. Slaughter facing Serpentor.png|Sgt. Slaughter facing the newly created Cobra Emperor, Serpentor. Po ready to face Tai Lung.png|Po facing Tai Lung. Drax_Stance.png|Drax facing Ronan the Accuser. Red Puckett standing up to Boingo.png|Red Puckett facing Boingo. Han facing Beckett.jpg|Han Solo facing Tobias Beckett Luke_Skywalker_facing_Emperor_Darth_Sidious.jpg|Luke Skywalker facing Emperor Palpatine. YusukeKitagawafacingmaderame.jpg|Yusuke kitagawa facing his sensei. SU-5x23-24.jpg|The Crystal Gems facing Blue Diamond. Rodney and friends facing Gasket.png|Rodney Copperbottom and friends facing Madam Gasket. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9857.jpg|Anastasia fighting Rasputin. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7792.jpg|Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace facing Alameda Slim. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6643.jpg|Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Pedro, Nico and Various Birds Reading To Fighting With Monkeys Videl facing Majin Buu.png|Videl facing Majin Buu AnnDetermined2.gif|Ann Takamaki facing Surgru Kamoshida Lepaskan_diaorang_ni_semua.png|BoBoiBoy facing Bora Ra ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-8805.jpg|Lucas facing Mr. Beals Karate_Island_20.png|Sandy Cheeks facing Master Udon Pheaton vs J.T. Marsh.jpg|J.T. Marsh facing Phaeton Sofia_vs._Vor.png|Sofia fearlessly confronting Vor. All Out War.jpg|The united forces of Earth, Cybertron, and all Cybertronian colony worlds facing Unicron. CheB3nhUcAAOM1t.jpg|Sailor Mercury facing Viluy. PhantomThieves facing shadow sae.png|The Phantom Thieves of Hearts facing Shadow Sae Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-18h09m38s887.png|Spongebob, Patrick, and Mindy facing Plankton. Coraline facing the other mother.png|Coraline facing The Beldam. Beldar_Conehead_facing_The_Garthok.jpg|Beldar Conehead facing The Garthok. Belle facing Gaston.png|Belle standing up to Gaston after she showed the townspeople the Beast through the magic mirror. Pepe Le Pew facing Elmer Fudd.PNG|Pepe Le Pew facing Elmer Fudd Mulan standing up against Shan Yu.png|Mulan facing Shan-Yu to save China Ellen facing the Alien queen.jpg|Ellen Ripley prepping to fight the Alien Queen. One shall stand One shall fall.png|Optimus Prime facing Megatron. Hot Rod now known as Rodimus Prime.png|Rodimus Prime facing off Galvatron. Fievel and Mice facing cats.png|Fievel Mousekewitz and the Mice citizens facing Warren T. Rat/Cat and the Mott Street Maulers. Ash and Pikachu facing the Iron-Masked Marauder.png|Ash and Pikcahu fighting Iron-Masked Marauder to save Celebi. Ezra_Vs_7th_Sister.jpg|Ezra fighting the Seventh Sister. Amy roaring at Grey Gorillas.png|Amy the Talking Gorilla roaring at the Grey Gorillas and telling them to leave Peter Elliot alone. Grimlock roaring at Sharkticons.png|Grimlock roaring at the Sharkticons. Venom-1537491919102_1280w.png|Venom fighting Riot. Nicky facing Adrian.jpg|Little Nicky facing Adrian. Bray_vs_taker.jpg|The Undertaker fighting Bray Wyatt The Undertaker facing Inferno.png|The Undertaker facing Inferno. Van_Kleiss_and_Rex.png|Rex facing Van Kleiss Cody Maverick vs Tank Evans.jpg|Cody Maverick Facing Tank Evans Dusty Crophopper Facing Ripslinger.jpg|Dusty Crophopper Facing Ripslinger Dirty Harry facing Scorpio.jpg|Dirty Harry facing Scorpio Riou facing Luca Blight.jpg|Riou fighting Luca Blight Monkey facing Douglas.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy facing Douglas Bullet. SM (2002) - Spider-Man Defeats Green Goblin.jpeg|Spider-Man fighting the Green Goblin X facing Sigma.gif|X fighting Sigma Fievel, Tiger and Willy facing.jpg|Fievel, Tiger and Wylie facing Cat R. Waul. Professor Utonium facing Dick.png|Professor Utonium facing Dick Hardly Grimlock and Scowl's showdown.jpg|Grimlock fighting Scowl Nitestone face Freedomstriker.png|Nitestone facing Freedomstriker Kanan VS Inquisitor.png|Kanan Jarrus facing The Grand Inquisitor Kunio and Riki facing Sabu.jpg|Kunio and Riki facing Sabu. Drift's battle against Shadow Raker.jpg|Drift facing Shadow Raker. Rayman fighting Mr. Dark.png|Rayman fighting Mr. Dark. Jak facing Errol.jpeg|Jak facing Erol near the end of the game, Cap-vs-Thanos1-e1521470340372.jpg|Captain American confronting Thanos. Jotaro vs. DIO.jpg|Jotaro facing DIO. Kunio facing Yamada.jpeg|Kunio facing Yamada Simba facing his uncle Scar.jpg|Simba (2019) facing his uncle Scar (2019). numberup.gif|Rad Spencer facing Master D. Dib chasing Zim.png|Dib chasing Zim for Mini Moose Triton facing Ursula.jpg|King Triton facing Ursula. The Wattersons facing their evil selves.png|The Wattersons facing their doppelgängers. Hogarth facing Kent.jpg|Hogarth facing Kent Mansley. Meg and Chris facing their bullies.png|Meg and Chris facing their tormentors. Stop it Mcleach you mean bully!.jpg|Cody facing Percival McLeach. Sam dealing with Dylan Gould.png|Sam Witwicky facing Dylan Gould. Sticks facing Obliterator Bot.png|Sticks the Badger facing the Obliterator Bot. Gumball facing Gargaroth.png|Gumball facing Gargaroth. Kong vs T-Rex.png|King Kong facing the Tyrannosaurus rex. Red vs Leonard.jpg|Red facing Leonard. Ryu and Ken facing M. Bison.png|Ryu and Ken facing M.Bison. Starchild vs. Crimson witch .png|Starchild (KISS) fighting the Crimson witch. Rick Grime vs. Negan.png|Rick Grimes glares at Negan and about to throw and axe at him. Kiss vs Crimson witch.png|Demon Starchild Catman and Spaceman of Kiss facing the Crimson witch. Videos Balto vs. Steele|Balto standing up to Steele Scoobynatural - A Ghost Attacks The Boys & Scooby Gang & Dean Fails To Flirt With Daphne|Dean Winchester, his brother Sam, their friend Castiel, and the Scooby Gang facing the Phantom Shadow The Dark Knight Batman vs. Joker 1080p (HD)|Batman facing The Joker Transformers Animated - Omega Supreme vs Decepticons|Omega Supreme fighting Lugnut, Blitzwing, Slipstream, Sunstorm, and Ramjet. Harry Potter VS Lord Voldemort - Final Battle Hogwarts courtyard|Harry Potter facing Lord Voldemort Gravity Falls Dipper VS Gideon|Dipper fighting Gideon Laserdisc vs DVD I Regular Show I Cartoon Network|Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and their Obsolete Format allies facing DVD and Internet. Spike vs. Scar Snout-0|Spike fighting Scar Snout Aliens 1986 Final Ellen Ripley vs Xenomorph Queen 4K|Ellen Ripley fighting the Alien Queen. Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - Indoraptor vs. Blue Scene (8 10) Movieclips|Blue, Owen, and Claire facing the Indoraptor. Star Wars VIII The Last Jedi - Finn Vs Captain Phasma Scene|Finn fighting off Captain Phasma. Congo (9 9) Movie CLIP - Put 'Em on the Endangered Species List (1995) HD|Amy the Talking Gorilla roaring at the Grey Gorillas and telling them to leave Peter Elliot alone. File:Christopher Lloyd|Marty McFly and Biff Tannen fighting over the Gray's Sports Almanac. File:10) Movie CLIP - Time's Up, Runt! (1990) HD|Marty McFly facing Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen. Kazuya vs Heihachi Final Battle! Story Mode TEKKEN 7 (1080p 60fps)|Kazuya facing off his father Heihachi. A.E Million Monkeys ~ All Episodes ~ Cutscene 4(6 to specter) (Face-off) sub (Chinese and English)|Spike, Natalie, the Professor and Casi facing Specter. Ma Chao Pursues Cao Cao (Romance of The Three Kingdoms 1994)|Ma Chao pursuing Cao Cao. Category:Galleries